Dawn of the Fox Chapter 3
by Gravvle
Summary: chapter 3 now 3


Chapter 3 Passing time: Yeah! I made it!

_"What the hell do these shinobi want?! And why are they chasing me? I guess.. I have no choice. I have to use.."_

I entered the classroom with so much excitement. We weren't allowed to stay after the exam for very long, so no one had any clue who had passed. Kagura-Sensei glared at me as I entered the class. Apparently, I was late. Again.

"Sorry, sorry!" I apologized as I bowed to her, "Did I miss anything important?"

"Well, aren't you lucky Miss Yuurie." She smiled at me, "don't worry, today we are handing out the forehead protectors and assigning the teams. So, as I was saying class, today we are going to be joined by a few of the jounin squad leaders. They will be arriving shortly, and until then, why don't we practice the transformation jutsu?" The entire room groaned. We took turns for nearly an hour practicing turning into sensei, and bears. After about everyone's third turn, there was a knock on the classroom door. Everyone started cheering as sensei walked towards the classroom door. She opened it, and two jounin stepped into the room. I was surprised that only two stepped in. The first one to come through was Yamata Mioro, a younger jounin, but no doubt a good one. He had green eyes, and shaggy red hair. The other one who stepped through was a more mature looking jounin. His name was Kutora Sihase. He looked about late twenties in age, and wore round glasses. He has short, spiky black hair, and black eyes.

"Okay, class. It's time to announce who has passed the exam, and successfully become a genin!" She smiled at this. Apparently, this was her favorite part of teaching; watching her students graduate. She grabbed a small scroll from her desk, and walked to the front of the class. She cleared her throat, and prepared to speak. "Alright class, listen up! This year, only six students have passed, and become genin. I will now announce their names. As I do so, will you all please come to the front of the class. The first person to pass the exam was: Saranayo Taugi! He finished ten minutes before anyone else arrived at the building. The second person was: Fugare Mishume! She was the seventh person to make it to the Missions Office, and the second to pass. Congratulations Miss Mishume. The next successful person was none other than Udohora Takato. The fourth person to pass the exam was—"

My heart skipped a beat. Although, I wasn't sure why. I knew I was up next, but I just felt so excited I guess. She called out my name, and I walked down to the front with the two others. She then called a name that I was not expecting. She called the name of Warayate Karano, the only other male student that attracted the love of all the females at the academy. He was fairly tall, and quite muscular for his age. He wore a 'skimpy' top, that was sleeveless, and cut off a bit over his rib cage. He had sandy waves of hair, and cool blue eyes. The girls squealed as he walked to the front, and he smirked. The last person to be called, was Utode Amane. And I was entirely relived. As everyone cheered for us, we were given our forehead protectors. I wore mine around my waist, like a belt almost. Amane used hers like a scarf or necklace, and tied it loosely around her neck. We beamed at each other, thankful that we had both made it. Sensei walked to the front of the class once more, and cleared her throat.

"Now for the squads!" She announced with pride as she unraveled the scroll further, "For Squad Eleven: Utode Amane, Udohora Takato, and Fugare Mishume! Your new sensei will be Kutora Sihase. Squad Twelve will consist of: Saranayo Taugi, Warayate Karano, and Ramoto Yuurie. Your new sensei will be Yamata Mioro. Good luck on your new life as genin, my children." She smiled as we were escorted out of the room by our sensei. They smiled at us, even though they both knew full-well how hard these next few weeks may be. Mainly because of the Mission Ban that the Turokage set up, in order to protect us. I thought of Amane. We weren't in the same squad as we had planned. But then again, life can't always go your way, can it?

We followed the two jounin all the way outside, and listened to them as they talked to us. I looked into my sensei's face, as if to see if I could look into him. And see if he was trust worthy or not. He would have to be. Because I'll be stuck with him for at least six more months.


End file.
